1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing device and a recording medium containing a program for the image processing device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when a document containing a line and/or a pattern is displayed on a display device of a PC (Personal Computer) or printed by a printer, there is a case where an appearance of the printed image is different from that of the displayed image. In particular, a thickness the lines and/or a density of the pattern may be different depending on whether the image is displayed or printed.
One of the reasons causing such a difference in appearance is the difference of a resolution between the display device and the printer. In general, the resolution of the printer is higher than that of the display. Therefore, a line displayed on the display is thicker than a line printed on a print sheet if the thickness of the line is defined by the number of dots.
Conventionally, various techniques to deal with such a problem have proposed. In a typical example, it is proposed that a printer driver and a display driver installed in a host device (e.g., a PC) prints and displays objects using the same dithering pattern information that is obtained from a printer.
Recently, an OS (Operating System) of the PC or an application installed in the PC executes an image forming process such that the difference of appearance between the displayed image and the printed image is absorbed (i.e., optimization of the images are executed).